Living in Darkness
by paperstars030897
Summary: Xierra Wilson has a secret disability. She remembered what Chiron said," Refrain from using your powers". But for her sister, she'll risk everything... even her own sight. A collaboration fic by paperstars030897 and PurpleRose328. Apollo/OC and Hermes/OC.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**So, this story is a collab fic between ****paperstars****030897 and PurpleRose328. **

**PR328: paperstars was the one who wrote the prologue! I'm so proud of you, sis!**

**PS030897: Thanks! So, who'll do the disclaimer? **

**PR328: **grins** Who else will it be? **glances at Hermes and Apollo****

**Apollo: **smiles** paperstars030897 **

**Hermes: **groans** and PurpleRose328**

**Apollo and Hermes: Doesn't own anything at all! **

**PR328 and ps030897: Thanks! Now without much further ado, on with the story! **

**Prologue**

_Dark, brown eyes turned electrifying blue as sparks of lightning shoots from the sky. She was beyond mad. _

_Charisse and Xierra may not share the same father but they have a bond stronger than anybody else._

_Dr. Thorn laughed, "Think your powers will save you? Not even a chance, daughter of Zeus!" _

_How Thorn managed to reform in less than a year? Xierra doesn't give a damn._

_Xierra said nothing but instead charged straight towards the manticore's direction. Thorn easily dodges Xierra's attack. Frowning, "Where's my sister, Thorn?"_

"_You won't find her!" Thorn laughed maniacally. "Never!"_

_The demigod yelled in frustration as she released a large amount of voltage frying the manticore. _

"_Where is she," Xeirra trailed off. "Where is my sister…" blood drips from her eyes as she collapsed in pile of golden dust._

**PR328: **pouts** That. Is. So. Short! **

**Ps030897: That's prologue. **

**PR328: What happened to Charisse? Have she been kidnapped? Is there going to be Charmes and Xiapollo?**

**Ps030897: Chill out, sis. You'll know soon. Besides, you're the one who'll write the first chapter. **

**PR328: **groans** **

**Ps030897: Don't forget to review! Thanks! **

**PR328: **still groaning** **


	2. Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

**PR328: I'm proud to present the official first chapter of this story! A special thanks to the ever loyal readers of Charmes, Dreams Are Forever and Ever 21 and Charmes4ever's group! I LOVE YOU! **

**Ps030897: Yeah! And also to cool as chik! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So let's start on with the story!**

**PR328: Paperstars and I don't own anything at all! Even if how much we would love to own Apollo and Hermes, it'll never happen! Oh and I made the first chapter! ANOTHER NOTE! This'll switch between past and present to where Charisse is and her memories to forget the darkness. And she's not on CHB! She was kidnapped and was thrown in a dark room. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Together Forever<strong>

Darkness clouded Charisse's view the moment she woke up. She instantly went to the corner of the room to wherever she was and hugged her knees. She started shivering even if the room was hot. She closed her eyes, shutting them tight and kept focusing her thoughts in something happy. Charisse had, unfortunately, a fear on darkness and most especially ghosts and spirits.

_Think of happy memories, think of happy memories, _Charisse thought. This was her only way to fight her frightened mind. After all, isn't it all things were just only in the mind? After a few deep breaths, Charisse finally composed herself and with eyes still closed, remembered her childhood with her twin, Xierra.

* * *

><p>Unseparable. That was the best word to describe the twins, Xierra and Charisse Wilson. Ever since they were born, they were already together clasping their little hands with each other that made the mother and the doctors awed in amusement. Even when they grew up as toddlers, they always play together and really enjoyed each other's company. Their mother would just smile at them and wished their fathers would see these cute girls playing with each other.<p>

When they were four years old, they started Nursery and the two always excel in class. Xierra got the "Best in Science", "Best in Religion", "Best in Filipino"and "Best in Writing" awards while Charisse got the "Best in English", "Best in History" and "Best in Math". Even if they were rivals on the Valedictorian seat, they still always stick with each other as sticky as a duct tape.

When they were in grade one, they got separated but still hang out with each other during break and lunch time. And that was also the first time Charisse got bullied. One of her classmates bullied her calling her a freak, bookworm, weirdo and many other insulting names. Xierra would always stand up for her and will hit whoever bullies her twin with a very heavy book which miraculously cause a lot of damage. Xierra was always there for her. Ready to help her when she was in need.

The first year of high school as a freshman was an exciting story to tell. When this one guy kept smiling at Charisse even if there was no reason to smile, Xierra will always threaten him saying she's her twin and blah blah blah. Charisse will only argue that he was just smiling and wasn't doing anything! But as always, Xierra will just shrugged and explained she was her twin and whoever Charisse will end up with must be approve to hers first. Charisse will just sigh and move on. She has a really overprotective twin.

But when Charisse reached thirteen, almost every night she'll always dream something. She always had nightmares and sometimes will wake up, sweat around her face and panting heavily. This was the reason why the next day in school, she always had eye bugs under her eyes.

And when they reached fourteen, the nightmares got worsen that even if Charisse was awake and was talking to Xierra, she'll suddenly be in a trance seeing things she doesn't understand! Her dark brown eyes will turn blank for awhile and after a few seconds, the girl will either faint or get dizzy.

One night, instead of seeing the usual shivering cold and dark place filled with unknown beings, what surprised Charisse was she saw a nice and comfortable place instead. The sun was shining bright on the sky; teenagers with orange t-shirts filled the place doing some activities. Surprisingly, Charisse felt like she was at home. It must be in the scent of the place.

The next morning, while talking to Xierra again, instead of hearing her twin's voice scolding her for not doing her homework, Charisse heard something else. It was a woman's voice. She sounded so angry and ordered," Go kill her! If you won't succeed, I'll kill her myself!" Before Charisse could hear anything else, she could hear Xierra's worried voice asking her if she was having _those _things again. Charisse nodded and wondered who is she? And who did she command to kill?

That afternoon, while walking home from school, a bull like animal launched itself towards Charisse. The girl yelped in surprise. Xierra's adrenaline pushed into her veins and she quickly pushed Charisse aside missing an inch from the animal's sharp teeth and not to mention the pouring down saliva. "RUN!" Xierra yelled to her sister and Charisse ran. Unfortunately, the attacker ran in her pursuit that made Charisse ran faster. But, she wasn't that good on sports! Much more than running! She was a slow runner that was why the animal had gotten its chance to bite her left leg. Charisse fell on the rough cemented road, screaming in pain. Xierra doesn't know what to do! But when she saw Charisse on the floor barely conscious and the animal ready to kill her, Xierra doesn't know why but she was so angry lightning flashed across the skies and it hit the animal. It dissolved into ashes. Xierra suddenly felt weak she fell on her knees. But she managed to push herself to her sister and clasped her hand.

"Charisse, you can't just leave me! Remember the promise we had when we were 4?" Tears started to pour down. Charisse managed a smile and a nod. She stuck out her right pinky finger and Xierra connected it with her own. They said their names and said together," Solemnly swear that we're always together forever." That was where Charisse blocked out and soon, Xierra followed.

When the rescuers from Camp Half-Blood arrived, they knew they were a little late but with the help of Apollo's kids, the lives of these two demigods will be saved. They managed to stop the bleeding on one of the girl's left leg and when they were about to separate them both, when they realized, they couldn't! They pushed harder but to no avail, the two girls were as sticky as a duct tape. That was where they realized their bonds were stronger than any other.

* * *

><p>Charisse smiled at the thought. Slowly, her fear was being conquered. She managed to open her eyes and saw things she hadn't seen before. There was a pail of water near her place. Perfect. She splashed some water on her face and instantly, she could now see on the darkness. She observed her surroundings. She was on a dark room complete with a bed, bathroom, bedside table and a small window. Charisse wondered why there was no sun shining through that clear glass. She just presumed it was night time and stood up. She touched the wall hoping to find a button which will turn on the light since she saw there was a bulb. After a few minutes, she finally found it. She turned on the light and gasped. She was on a room full of luxury. Everything was shining. The bed was a king-sized one and the room was larger than she thought. But there was a problem, there was no door.<p>

She threw herself on the bed and got comforted on its soft cushion. She snuggled on one of the pillows enjoying everything. But then, she suddenly felt lonely and incomplete. Her twin sister wasn't with her. She couldn't have fun while her sister was out there finding her.

Charisse just curled up in a ball as tears streamed down her face as if though they were racing. _Xierra, I need you. I'm incomplete without you. _She thought. She looked at her right hand and stuck out her pinky finger while she put the others down. More tears poured down. _Isn't it we're always together-beside each other? Helping one another? Then, why are you not here with me? Why did they separate us from one another? _

She clasped her hands together and felt some tears pouring down at her hands.

_I thought we're together forever._

* * *

><p><strong>PR328: That's so sad! Poor Charisse! Xierra please find her ASAP! <strong>

**Ps030897: Don't worry, she will soon! Great job on the first chapter, by the way!**

**PR328: Thanks! And you'll do the second chapter! **

**Ps030897: … I need to go! **

**PR328: Hey! **

****Paperstars leaves** **

**PR328: **sighs** Anyway, R&R? **


End file.
